


shooting for the stars (when i couldn't make a killing)

by hourglassmermaid



Series: Shadowhunters Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cheeky Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hunter's Moon Bar (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, NHL Hockey - Freeform, POV Alec Lightwood, Sports, The Author Is an Unapologetic Bruins Fan, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourglassmermaid/pseuds/hourglassmermaid
Summary: [Prompt] 42. “I’m only here to establish an alibi.”“I forgot we’re facing the Bruins tonight,” Jace notes, taking a swig of his beer.“Oh, yeah, fuck those guys,” Simon adds, wiping away a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth.“I rather like the Bruins,” Magnus says innocently, not meeting their gaze.Alec smiles knowingly into his glass as he takes another sip of his gin and tonic. This should be good.





	shooting for the stars (when i couldn't make a killing)

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is pretty much entirely inspired by conversations with [CryptidBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/CryptidBane), so thanks for the inspiration! I'm a Boston native, so love for Boston sports runs through my veins (especially the Bruins). This is pretty self-indulgent; there's no reason for Magnus to be a fan of the Bruins besides that I want him to be lol 
> 
> Catch me on [tumblr](http://hourglassmermaid.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzylightbane)!
> 
> Thank you to [Meyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyer) for the beta!
> 
> Title comes from [High Hopes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKserM-i0_A) by Panic! at the Disco cause they played this song relentlessly during the Stanley Cup Finals, and I'll forever associate it with hockey now~~

Hunter’s Moon is bustling. Maia runs up and down the bar, taking drink orders from werewolves and mixing cocktails for vampires. She’s flanked by two other bartenders Alec doesn’t recognize, but they seem competent enough — the seelie who made his gin and tonic didn’t fuck it up, so that’s something.

There’s a chorus of conversations melding into one cohesive backing track, accented by the clinking of glasses and crashing of ceramic plates. Everyone in the New York shadow world seems to think that Hunter’s Moon is the only bar in the whole damn city. It’s elbow to elbow at the bar, much fuller than Alec is comfortable with, but he focuses on his company and tries his best to ignore the crowd.

“I’m only here to establish an alibi,” Raphael says, leaning up against the counter and nursing his bloody mary. 

Magnus chuckles beside Alec. “I know, Rapha,” Magnus humors him. “You wouldn’t be caught dead in any bar with less than one Michelin star unless you had to.”

Raphael rolls his eyes, pointedly ignoring the jab. “How much longer do I need to stay?” 

Magnus absently presses a ringed finger to his lips, seemingly lost in thought. Alec can’t help but stare; he’s a weak man, especially when Magnus is accentuating his lush, kissable lips, and suddenly Alec starts to wonder how long _they_ have to stay. 

“Well, technically you only needed to make an appearance for Simon’s gig,” Magnus says, “and since that’s over—” 

Raphael dashes out of the bar before Magnus can even finish his sentence, leaving his empty glass and a generous tip on the bartop. Alec and Magnus exchange a look, and Alec shrugs, taking another sip of his drink.

Maia makes her way over to them, summoned by the dirty dishes and exposed cash.

Jace finishes his beer and sets the empty bottle of _Blue Moon_ in front of her.

“Need a refill?” she asks, plucking the bottle from the counter. 

“Yes, please,” he says. “Also, would you mind putting on the Rangers’ game?” 

“Sure thing.” She turns away from them to go refresh Jace’s drink and presumably fish out the TV remote, but pauses when a familiar face joins them at the bar. “Hey, babe. You were great tonight.”

Simon nudges into the space between Jace’s stool and a very surly, very disgruntled werewolf. “Thanks! You really think so?” 

“You were okay,” Jace says, and Simon visibly deflates. 

“I enjoyed the performance,” Magnus praises. “That thing you did with the synthesizer and the coconuts was… _innovative_.” 

“It was alright,” Alec adds, and Magnus nudges him in the ribs. 

Maia narrows her eyes at Alec, and Alec takes another sip of his drink to avoid her gaze. The lime in his glass is simply fascinating. 

“Raphael said he liked it,” Maia lies.

Simon’s eyes widen. “Wait, he actually came? Is he still here?”

“He had some business to attend to at the Du Mort, unfortunately,” Magnus says, furthering the lie. 

Alec apparently missed the memo that they were all supposed to coddle Simon, but he’ll try and be more sensitive for the rest of the night.

“Didn’t think he’d come,” Simon admits, “but I guess I owe him now.” He turns his attention to Maia. “Can I get a pint of O neg,” he asks her, and she sets off to fix their drinks.

She returns a few minutes later with a fresh _Blue Moon_ for Jace, a glass of blood for Simon, and another martini for Magnus, even though he didn’t ask for one, but she’s excellent at anticipating like that. She looks up at the TV above the taps, her back leaning against the counter, as she flips through the channels until she finds the hockey game. She sets off to check on her other customers once they reassure her that they’re content for the time being. 

“I forgot we’re facing the Bruins tonight,” Jace notes, taking a swig of his beer. 

“Oh, yeah, fuck those guys,” Simon adds, wiping away a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. 

“I rather like the Bruins,” Magnus says innocently, not meeting their gaze. 

Alec smiles knowingly into his glass as he takes another sip of his gin and tonic. This should be good. 

Jace and Simon lean over, staring at Magnus dumbfounded. 

“You’re just saying that to get a rouse out of us, right?” Jace asks. “Like, you’re not actually into hockey or anything, right?” 

Magnus sets his martini glass down on the coaster, and without missing a beat, fires back, “Does a Gordie Howe hat trick consist of an assist, a goal, and a fight?” 

“Uh, yeah, it does,” Simon says, stunned. 

“Holy shit,” Jace swears. 

“Okay, but why the _Bruins_?” Simon asks. “You live in New York!” 

“Have you seen Patrice Bergeron?” Magnus counters, and Alec can’t help but agree. The man is gorgeous and an absolute angel on the ice. They don’t call him St. Patrice for nothing. 

“So, you’re only into them cause the team’s hot?” Jace accuses.

“Absolutely not,” Magnus shoots him down. “They’re an Original Six team with more heart than half of the league. They have an unparalleled mixture of young and senior talent, and it’s inspiring to watch them lift each other up. They know how to rally when they’re down, and they never give up.” He catches his breath and after a beat, adds, “But yes. They are also an exceptionally attractive group of men.” 

“Did you know about this?” Jace asks Alec. 

Alec shrugs. “We went to a Bruins-Habs game a few weeks ago. Gotta say, it was pretty exciting.”

“Traitor,” Simon says with outrage dripping from his tongue. 

Alec’s eyes dart to Magnus. Magnus is beaming up at him, clearly pleased that Alec’s taking his side in this pointless feud. Alec will always take Magnus’ side, whether the fight is on the battlefield or in a ratty dive bar. They’re united on all fronts — even petty ones like this. 

Alec wraps his arm around Magnus’ shoulders, pulling him closer. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips. Magnus closes his eyes, melting into the kiss. Alec smiles into it, the warmth of Magnus’ breath and the feeling of holding him so close, sending waves of pure joy through his chest. They linger for longer than is probably acceptable in public, but Alec doesn’t care.

They finally part, and Alec says, “Tuukka could take Henke in a fight.”

“What the fuck?” Simon asks. 

“You really are a traitor!” Jace yells.

Alec laughs. He’s going to keep stirring the pot for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Yell at me on [tumblr](http://hourglassmermaid.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzylightbane) about hockey (or Shadowhunters, I guess lol)


End file.
